Barbie Dollz
by boomboxer
Summary: It started out as just a simple Musical. But it ended up, as her life unwravling into his. The Musical was so much more than just a musical. It was the story of her life. All she needed, was her Ken. TROYPAY. RYELLA.


_barbie __**DOLLZ**_

an original fanfic by boomboxer.

**troypay love.**

You know those girls who are so painfully beautiful it's almost scary? The ones who are bitches to the world, but you still wish that you could be one? The kinds of girls that even your parents wish you would look like. The ones that steal boyfriends, gossip about you, and spread lies?

Well, I'm Sharpay Evans. And regretfully, I happen to be one of them.

"It takes 5 people - at the least - to make a show." I spoke, yelling out over the audience of lazy eyes and sleeping teens. Disgracing what I stand for, "...but it only takes one person to make the show incredible." 

I looked out over that audience. They didn't seem to care, none of them did. I took over Darbus' class when she passed away last spring. Although, I am still a Junior in High School I have beyond the qualifications it takes to teach Drama.

"Our musical this year will be different...it'll be new, and it'll be more creative than anything we have ever done. It will TEST your ability as actors and actresses. As singers, and dancers." I spoke, most of the eyes in the room focused on me. "The play that I have chosen this year is a original musical written by Kelsi Neilson on my request. It's called Barbie Dollz."

Everyone shot straight up and looked at me with looks like, 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"Yes, I said Barbie Dollz." I spoke again, "It's a love story. Of course, the two main characters will be Barbie and Ken. No joke there." I said, licking my lips and curling my hair over my finger, "But...it will all be done like a real Barbie. You are to move a barbie, dance like a barbie, talk like a barbie. And by talk, I do mean in that preppy voice barbie has."

Someone raised their hand in the audience, I eyed the boy before picking him, "What Chad?"

"Sharpay, are you serious?" He questioned me, everyone on the room nodding.

I gave them my best glare, most turning away, and hiding their eyes, I singled out Chad in particular, "Oh Mr. Danforth, I am dead serious."

He gulped and nodded, sinking back into his chair.

"All of you are to audition, I'll be handing out parts and if you don't want to be in the musical than you don't have to take the part. I'll give it to someone who actually cares." I said, "I'll give you a week to decide who you want to audition for and prepare your original solo, or group piece."

The bell rung. My time was up.

"Good luck." I said hastily before turning on my heel and walking to the front of the auditorium, flicking open my phone and checking for new messages.

Troy POV:

"Well Troy, I think we all know who you'll be auditioning for." Gabriella winked at me, smiling.

I laughed nervously, "I'm thinking of maybe auditioning for a smaller part, instead of Ken."

"Are you crazy, Troy? You are SO meant to play Ken!" Taylor almost screamed, "Look at you, you already look plastic."

I sighed, "I do want to play Ken, but knowing Sharpay, she's going to cast herself as Barbie."

Everyone quieted down and nodded along, "I was thinking of auditioning for Barbie." Gabriella said quietly.

"Barbie is blonde." Chad spoke tiredly, holding up a piece of her jet black hair, "No exceptions."

She shrugged, "Well I'm auditioning for Barbie anyway. Who knows? Maybe I'll get the part."

I looked at the sign up sheet as we walked past the bulliten board. It was so pink and sparkly... I could tell Sharpay made it. I watched as Gabriella neatly signed her name under 'Barbie'. Suprisingly, Sharpay's name wasn't under the name of Barbie. I slowly lifted the pen to the pink paper and cautiously signed my name under Ken.

"No doubt you're gonna get the part." Gabriella smiled at me, linking her fingers around mine before heading off down the hall.

Sharpay POV:

"You sad, sad girl." Ryan spoke to me, shaking his long, thin, pitch black hair out of his face, "Barbie? The Musical? Seriously? This is worse than Brokeback Mountain the Musical, Shar."

I looked at him, "Shut up, Ryan. It's a good way to test their acting skills." I spoke, rechecking my face in the mirror, before slamming my locker shut.

"Right...because that's what Sharpay Evans has always cared about. How OTHER people act." He laughed at me, shaking his head, "You're only doing this so Troy Bolton can be your Ken."

"Why don't you shut the hell up, Ryan?" I yelled at him, gently pushing him away from me as I headed down the school hallway, him following behind me. His Quicksilver shirt sticking to his muscles.

I could hear him humming some sort of tune as his footsteps matched his rythem, "Okay Ryan...I wasn't going to ask you this, but...can you please audition for the Musical?" I questioned, "You're the greatest actor in this school, and you know it."

"I thought that Troy Bolton fell under that category." He eyed me suspiciously.

I sighed, "Troy Bolton owns the cuteness factor, Ryan. But I think, that we all know, that you are the best actor in this school...and the best singer...and the best dancer. You would be the best Ken this world has ever seen. So please, just audition?"

"Hm..." Ryan thought to himself, "I'll see what I can do." He smirked at me, winking before heading down the hall.

Ryan, was still the only person in this world that I actually loved. That I actually found a way to be nice to every once in a while.

Troy POV:

I was lying on my bed, reading the script for Barbie Dollz that Sharpay handed out to everyone after school. It was corky and crazy and funny and slutty and way too inappropriate for our school, but it was probably the best thing I've read in a while. I even found myself laughing at some of the songs that I was reading.

It was up to me to chose what song to perform from the script for my audition. I had it nailed down to one romantic song, called Unwanted, which was actually meant for Barbie, but I could pull it off. And one comedic song, Don't Trust Me.

Although, the lyrics in Don't Trust me were rated R in every way, it was still incredible. And to think, Sharpay wrote all of the songs. Sure, Kelsi wrote the play, but Sharpay wrote this stuff. And if I do say so myself, it's astonishing.

I held the lyrics for Don't Trust Me in front of my eyes and began to sing the chorus,

_She wants to touch me, whoo,_

_She wants to love me, whoo,_

_She'll never leave me, whoo, whoo, whoo,_

_Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe,_

_Because a hoe won't trust me._

How Sharpay came up with this stuff, I'd never knew. The moral of the Barbie Musical was for Ken, a fellow plastic being, to save Barbie from becoming entirely fake, and turning into a statue. It was the weirdest thing, but somehow I loved it. Every part of it.

Sharpay POV:

"So Sharpay, who's auditioning for Barbie?" My friend, a fellow Barbie Doll in real life, Amberaria asked me. Or Ambie as I called her.

I shrugged and picked up the pink paper off the floor of my room, "Lisa Henessy...ew...Jessica Trapt...ew-er...Emileah Montague...ew-most...and Gabriella Montez...WHAT?"

My two girlfriends in the room cracked up laughing, along with myself. My other barbie doll, Aimee was almost dying from laughter.

"She's not even BLONDE!" Aimee screached, then began laughing again, "Imagine, little Latin girl Montez walking out on that stage claiming to be BARBIE!" 

Ambie nodded, "I KNOW! It's fucking HILAROUS!" She yelled, her blonde hair falling in front of her pretty blue eyes.

We finally caught our breath before I spoke, "Well, we know who's NOT going to be getting the part of Barbie." I smirked, tapping on the loose leaf piece of paper before Aimee ripped the paper from my hands.

"Let's look at Ken's!" She screamed, looking at the paper, "Ryan Evans...nice...Jason Cros...ugh...Drew Patterson...hell yes...and Troy Bolton...PRAISE THE LORD!" Aimee said before faking a faint onto my bed.

Ambie grabbed the paper and smiled, "Sharpay, don't you think that You and Troy Bolton would make the perfect Barbie and Ken?" She asked, holding the paper close to her chest, grinning ear to ear.

I smiled lightly, "Of course!" I smirked, "But I'd rather have Ryan being Ken, because Lord Knows Troy can't act for his life." I snorted.

Aimee nodded, "We'll just see what happens on Audition day."

Everyone in this world wants to be me. It sounds shallow to say, but they do. Everyone wants to be a barbie doll. But I, don't want be one. I'd rather be Montez, the freaky math girl...or science girl...or whatever it is that she does. But I'm way too deep into the 'bitch' facade that I can't get back out.

* * *

_Horrible First chapter. Lol. I know._

_It's my first story, so be easy on me please._

_It's Troypay of course. Haha._

_There's a picture of the DVD/Story cover on my profile._

_And the theme song, and the song that Troy was singing was:_

_Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. The Song is on Youtube._

_R&R PLZZERZ_

**- boomboxer.**


End file.
